magiterrafandomcom-20200214-history
The Land on the East
The Land on the East is the southwesternmost continent of Magiterra. It was named so because the Tenshi of Asgard used that name first , and the rest of the world adopted it. Geography The Land on the East is a very alpine continent , except for the great dry plains in its center , the rest of the continent consists purely of mountains , with the exception of the immedate shoreline. By area , this is the 3rd continent by size , larger are Asgard and Utgard. The continent has a relatively dry climate , but mostly because the mountains block most rainfall , the shoreline however gets plenty of rain , and the population often uses this for farming. The largest area not covered in mountains are the great dry plains. This area consists of interchanging savannas and deserts , and serves as the residential hotspot of the continent. The mountains themselves are covered in dense forests , and occasionally are completely barren. This area used to be a home to tens of thousands of dragons , who have fled to Utgard after the Mimi people began hunting them. Politics Unlike every other continent of Magiterra , The Land on the East has no organized government or military. This is because the Mimi people of the mountains and the mages of the dry lands couldn't reach an agreement about politics. The center of the mages is the great Magi capital of Excelsior , the Mimi people have no capital but they commonly meet in the largest Mimi city that bears the name of their joint species , "Mimi". The Mages also regulate and enforce laws about magic thruought Magiterra , all continents have agreed upon this policy and the Magic laws are abided everywhere from Asgard to Utgard. Besides the Magic laws , the Mages also regulate laws on the great dry plains. The Mages are very laxs on matters such as slavery and imprisonment however , especially since they use slaves for magical experiments themselves. One can become a slave only by debt that goes over 5000 Ether or by being captured in war or battle. If an innocent person is enslaved, and its family , friends or itself proves its innocence the penalty for its captors is death. Besides slavery laws , the Mages are rather strict , penalties for theft are long term sentences in magical prisons , penalty for murder is death or enforced participation in magical experiments. The Mimi tribes and villages generally regulate laws in their area , and even though customs are different from one to another , all severely punish any and all sort of forced removal of personal freedom. This was one of the main argument points between the Mimi and the Mages. The Mimi never punish anyone with death directly , but punishments such as being abandoned deep in the mountains , or in the labyirinths of Dragon ruins are common for heavy offenders. Mimi also officially hand over witches and warlocks to the Mages , but this law is very loosely abided due to their antagonizm with the Mages. Population The entire continent officially has the smallest population out of all the continents of Magiterra , this is because a large amount of its population lives in isolation or desolate areas , estimates however predict that its population is around , or maybe even higher then that of Laar and Utgard. Besides the Mages and the Mimi , whose population is about 40% of the continent. The continent is also inhabited by numerous creatures from the Japanese mythology. The mountains are also inhabited by Kobolds , Gnolls , Harpies , Trolls , Orcs and other western creatures that didn't fit in the Elves's idea of "A holy land". These creatures make their own tribes and settlements , but never bothered to unite into an organized country , mostly because they now live in peaceful coexistance with the Mimi. Though they do keep their traditions and bloodthirsty habits by organizing frequent tournaments and hunting parties , the targets usually being Wyrms , Wyverns or Sauruses. Economy The economy of The Land on the East is once again divided between the Mimi and Mages. The Mages are the primary producer of airships , magical weapons , equipment , enchantments , magical stones and other magical goods in the world. They also offers mercenary services to other continents. The Mimi primarily trade in whatever they hunt , these are usually very needed ingredients for the Mages , this however means that they have to buy them from their largest nuisance , the Mimi. The arguments about prices are common , as the Mages want to get lower prices for items sold by Mimi salesmen. Skin and fur of rare animals is also commonly exported to other continent , where they are much better paid. The Mimi export 30% of their goods to the Mages , and 70% to Meria. History When Magiterra was created , four continents were initially created; Magiterra , Utgard , Asgard and Laar. However , the Elves and other "light" beings of Laar refused to share their continent with many of the Eastern creatures and western creatures of the "dark" side. For this purpose , the gods created the "dark" counterpart to Laar , this came to be known as The Land on the East. The continent was soon inhabited by the creatures exiled from Laar. And several decades later , by the mages who arrived from all over the world. Interestingly the Mimi people weren't one of those species. The origin of the Mimi is yet unknown , as they appeared on the continent several decades after the mages , slowly spreading along the mountains as skilled fighters and hunters. From there the Mimi quickly became the most common species in the mountains , and soon enough they formed their own small alliance. The Mages didn't look at this kindly , but no military response was done. The tensions from then continue to this day , even though no war or incidents yet happened. When the Humans attacked , the Mages led the first counteroffensive , but were helpless against anti-magical weapons and armor. Yet due to their resistance , the Humans were forced to launch a nuclear strategic strike against Excelsior , destroying most of the capital. The Mimi have resorted to guerilla tactics , staying in their mountains , attacking when possible.